


Harry Potter & The Night It All Went To Shit

by DodgerBear



Series: The Trevor Project [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerBear/pseuds/DodgerBear
Summary: Lily’s birthday looms and the boys struggle with unresolved issues.





	Harry Potter & The Night It All Went To Shit

 

Time was flying by at the speed of light in the Milkovich/Gallagher/Adams household. Summer had stuck around until the end of September but now it was into October and the dark nights cut in earlier as the leaves fell from the trees. Blake talked to Mickey and Ian about Lily’s birthday coming up the following week. 

“Should we have a party for her?” Ian suggested. 

Mickey glanced at Blake. “That her thing?”

Blake shrugged. “Maybe a kinda tea party thing?”

Ian nodded and smiled. “Sure. Small and simple.”

“Surprise?” Mickey asked. 

“Nah.” Blake shook his head. “She might wanna invite some friends from school.”

 

Turned out Lily did not want to invite any friends from school. 

“Why not?” Mickey challenged her. 

She shrugged. “Just want to be with you guys.”

Mickey knew he wasn’t going to get any more out of her so left it alone and spoke to Blake about it. 

“I’ll talk to her.”

 

Lily rebuffed Blake’s offer with the same disinterested boredom that she did Mickey’s. 

“I just want to be with you. And Yev.”

“You got a crush on my boyfriend sis?”

Lily’s glare turned withering. “Grow up Blake.” 

 

It was left to Yev and he got absolutely nowhere either when he tried. In fact, Lily blew up and lost her shit with Yev, which was a minor miracle in itself since she thought he hung the moon. 

“What is it about no thank you do you people not get? I don’t want a party! I want to stay with you guys and watch movies and eat pizza!”

Yev held up his hands. “Understood.” He backed away from the scowling child and left well alone. 

 

Mickey was pissed off. He was brand new to the parenting girls thing but even he knew most almost-twelve year olds would jump at the chance to celebrate their birthday. But he wasn’t going to argue the point with her and agreed to have a movie and pizza night. 

 

“Parents evening?” Ian repeated. 

Mickey glared at his partner. “Yes. Remember those? Yev had lots of them before he got too fuckin cool for school.”

“Sure. Yev’s our kid though. We’re not Lily’s parents. Are we allowed to turn up and represent her like that?” Ian replied. 

Mickey nodded. “Alice called, asked us to go.”

“Really? Lily’s school is kinda...”

“Fancy?” Mickey supplied when Ian tailed off. 

“Sure. We’ll go with fancy.”

“I don’t like it any more than you do. I’m gonna look like...”

“A Milkovich?” Ian suggested and grinned as he dodged Mickey’s swinging arm. “Look. Her school is nice but so are we. Alice trusts us with the kids. We just gotta get on with it.”

Mickey heaved a sigh and nodded. “Fine.”

So they headed off to meet Lily at school. She was at the gates, smiling broadly at the sight of them. Normally Blake or Yev picked her up as the men were usually both at work so this was a treat. 

“Hey Lils. Good day?” Ian scooped her up and hugged her. Although she was very nearly twelve she was so small and petite and in Ian’s arms she was dwarfed further. 

“It was okay.” She replied evenly. 

Ian placed her on the ground and she turned to Mickey for their customary fist bump. 

“So we’re here to see your teachers. Any idea where we need to go?”

Lily paled at Ian’s words. “Why?”

“Parents evening. It’s okay, we’re not gonna be mad if you hate math. Everyone does.”

She bit her lip, a trait picked up from Mickey in the very short time they’d known each other. “Alright. This way.”

 

Mickey fidgeted nervously as they waited in line to meet Lily’s teacher, Mr Kleinman. Ian reached over and placed his large hand over Mickey’s. 

“Relax.”

Mickey bounced his knee and shook his head. “I hate these things.”

Just as the words left his mouth the door opened and a tall, sandy haired man appeared. 

“Lily Adams?”

Ian and Mickey stood and followed Lily to the door. 

“Sir, this is Mickey and this is Ian. I live with them now.” She introduced them like it was the most normal set up in the world. 

Mr Kleinman looked between the two men and then gave Mickey an extra hard stare. His jaw set in a firm line. 

“Yes. We’ve been told about your new living arrangements. Come on in.”

Mickey’s hackles were already up but Ian rested a comforting hand on the back of his neck and went into the classroom. 

“Okay, we’ll start with Lily’s grades. She’s doing very well in her scores. She is especially proficient in English Lit, Spanish and History. Her other grades are fine but we need to keep a close eye on her math. That’s where she’s showing signs of pressure. But we can work on that. All in all, Lily is doing well.” Mr Kleinman explained, glancing over his papers as he spoke. 

Mickey held out his fist and Lily bumped it, a huge smile lighting up her face. 

“Way to go, Lils.” Ian grinned. 

Mr Kleinman coughed to clear his throat. “Which brings us on to behavior. Lily has had some challenges this year. Unfortunately they seem to have impacted on her behavior at school...”

“No shit.” Mickey muttered. 

“There has been a dramatic shift in the way Lily acts and speaks to her peers and her teachers. She is often abrupt, snappy and belligerent. Her language is sometimes quite...”

“Colorful?” Ian smirked. 

“Perhaps I am not making myself clear. This is a very serious concern. Our students are expected to uphold the standards that have made us famously successful. Lily is falling very short of that standard.”

Lily was trembling in her seat. Mickey felt bad for the kid. Shit, he was snappy and belligerent for the whole of his admittedly short school life and didn’t have the grades to back it up. He reached out his hand slowly and hooked his pinky finger around hers. She sniffed back her tears and squeezed gently. 

“Has anyone asked Lily how she’s doing?” Ian asked the teacher. 

Mr Kleinman frowned. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“You are aware of the issues Lily has been dealing with, correct?” Ian spoke in his deep, no nonsense voice. Mickey was always a little freaked out when his tough Southside boyfriend broke out into proper-speak to match the pompous asses that he was talking to at the time. Mickey would never be able to find those words and use them like Ian could, but it was a marvel to see in action and enough to make Mickey’s dick twitch. 

“Yes. Of course. We have a fantastic working relationship with children’s services.”

Ian rolled his eyes at the preening tone. “Has anyone asked _Lily_ how she’s doing? Something is obviously making her act like this. Have you tried to find out what it may be?”

“Of course!”

“And?”

“She hasn’t been very forthcoming.”

Mickey took a deep breath. “Alright. This has been awesome. We’re gonna head off before you tell us more about how incompetent you are when it comes to dealing with kids.”

He stood up abruptly and Lily was forced to follow as he still had her hand in his grip. Ian slowly rose to his full height. 

“We’ll take this up with our case worker. She’s gonna be thrilled to hear two convicted felons are better at this shit than you bunch of useless chatterboxes.” Mickey added before stomping out of the door, Lily’s heels clicking as she ran after him. 

 

The car ride home was silent. Mickey was still seething and Lily was afraid to detonate the bomb in the driver seat. When they got back to the house Yev greeted them from the kitchen where he was making spaghetti bolognese for dinner. 

“How’d it go?” 

Lily scowled. “My teacher is an ass.”

Yev’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Oh.”

Ian shook his head. “Her grades are good but her attitude not so much.”

Yev smiled softly. “Your brother been giving you tips?”

Lily glared at Yev. “Stop pretending you know anything about it. I’m going to my room.”

Mickey stared after her in shock. “What is up with her?”

Yev handed Mickey the wooden spoon. “Keep stirring the sauce, I’ll talk to her.”

 

Lily didn’t reply when Yev tapped lightly on her bedroom door. He opened it up slowly. 

“Lily? Can I come in?”

He found her sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face. 

“Go away.”

Yev sighed and moved closer. “I’m sorry I made a joke out of it. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Lily looked up at him with utter desolation in her big blue eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Yev. I hate it there.”

“Can I sit?”

Lily nodded so Yev perched on her bed beside her. 

“Talk to me. I know that things are tough for you right now but you can always talk to me.”

Lily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “The kids at school...they found out about my Dad. What he’s done. Why he’s gone away. They keep asking if he used to come in my room at night...”

Yev’s heart plummeted to his feet. “What the fuck?”

“He didn’t. But they don’t listen. They just keep saying I must’ve liked it if I didn’t say anything.”

Yev felt his own eyes fill up with hot, angry tears. “Come here Lils.”

She crawled into Yev’s lap and buried her face in his neck as she cried. His hand stroked her hair soothingly. 

“I’m sorry they are so mean to you.”

“I know Mickey and Ian wanted to have a party for my birthday. But I don’t want any of them here.”

“I get that. Why didn’t you tell my folks about this?” Yev murmured. 

“The kids are just as nasty about them. Call them sick names for being gay. Sometimes the things they say...they don’t sound like things a kid would come up with. So I think it’s their parents. And I don’t want Mickey and Ian to feel bad about anything like that. They’ve been so good to me and I wouldn’t like it if they got upset.”

Yev was astonished at the level of maturity Lily was showing. He held her until she was all cried out. 

“Okay. Here’s what we’ll do. You go take a shower, get cleaned up. I’m gonna talk to my folks. I know you don’t want them to be upset but knowing you’re hurting and not knowing why is gonna upset them way more. They’ve dealt with hate before. They’ll cope. Then, because they’re a couple of saps, they’ll wanna talk to you about it. Be honest with them. Okay? It’s for the best. Then we’ll eat some of my world famous spaghetti for dinner when Blake comes home.”

“World famous for being the worst spaghetti ever?” Lily teased. 

Yev tickled her ribs until she squealed with laughter. “I’ll pretend I never heard that.”

He kissed her forehead and released her from his hold. “I’ll be next door when you’re done.”

Just as Yev was about to leave her bedroom Lily spoke his name softly. He turned to her expectantly. 

“You’re a really good big brother.”

His smile lit up his face. “And you’re the little sister I never knew I wanted.”

 

As expected, Mickey lost his shit. Ian was more contemplative when Yev explained what Lily was going through but Mickey was ready to kill a man for the pain that little girl was feeling. 

“When the fuck did kids get so fuckin cruel?” He ranted angrily, pacing back and forth in the small kitchen. 

Yev smiled tightly. “She’s got a pedophile father, a mother in the looney bin and she lives with four fags. It’s prime meat for bullies.”

“I’m goin to the school. I wanna see that shithead teacher who knows so much about his famous fuckin standards...” Mickey was more riled up than Ian had seen him in a very long time. More than Blake had managed in the time he’d lived with them. 

He moved toward the door but Ian stopped him with a firm grip on his arm. 

“Stop. We all know if you go down there and pull a Milkovich we’ll be back to a three person household by the end of the day. You gotta think smart about this Mick.” Ian reasoned. 

“How are you so fuckin calm?” Mickey snapped. 

“Someone has to be! You’d be spending every other birthday in the joint if I didn’t keep you from doing something stupid!” Ian growled back at his partner. 

Yev broke the following tense silence by opening two beers from the fridge and handing them out. 

“I don’t think there’s a quick fix for this one. Maybe Alice can help. But Pops is right. You can’t storm down there and kick off.”

Mickey sighed heavily. “I know that. Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna.”

“Let’s make Lily’s birthday really special, just us guys. That’s what she wants.” Yev smiled. 

Ian nodded. “Leave it with me. I’ll come up with something.”

 

Lily awoke on the morning of her birthday with Oliver rubbing his face on her chin. 

“Hey Lils...happy birthday.” Blake popped his head in the room. 

He’d taken the news of her problems at school badly and personally. After a stern talking to from Ian, which surprised everyone, Blake had let his anger calm. 

Lily smiled brightly at her big brother. “Thank you. Is everyone up?”

It was a Sunday and usually the family slept in a little later. 

“All up and waiting for you. We sent Ollie in to wake you.” He winked. 

She got up and followed him to the kitchen where the family burst into song, apart from Mickey who still refused to sing but filmed the scene on his phone. Lily blushed and greeted everyone with a hug. 

“Birthday pancakes or birthday waffles?” Mickey asked, ready to cook up a storm. 

“Pancakes! With bacon. And syrup!” She grinned. 

Mickey saluted. “Ask and you shall receive. Take a seat. We’ve got a full day of fun planned so you’re gonna need to eat up.”

Lily frowned. “What do you mean?”

Ian leaned over and bopped her nose. “Secrets.”

“I don’t want...” Lily bit her lip nervously. 

Ian cut her off with a wave. “Just the five of us.”

Her face lit up in a huge grin. “Thank you!”

 

“I want to ride with Yev!” Lily shrieked and dashed off to the bumper car with the shiny red 12 displayed on the front. 

Yev grinned at Blake and held out his hands. 

“Irresistible to all Adams.”

Blake rolled his eyes and pulled out a pack of smokes from his pocket. “I’m gonna hide behind the carousel for five minutes.”

Mickey flicked his ear as he passed. “No you ain’t. Pick a car and crash into your sister like a good brother.”

Blake scowled but pocketed his cigarettes and jumped into a blue car. Mickey got into a black car while Ian hopped into the car closest to him, which just happened to be cotton candy pink with gold glitter. 

“What is with you announcing your gayness everywhere you go huh?” Mickey huffed. 

Ian just grinned broadly and earned a middle finger from Mickey. 

The bumper cars entertained Lily for a long time. By the time she wanted to get off the ride all four of the guys were feeling sick and suffering from whiplash. 

“That was so cool!” Lily giggled and leapt onto Yev’s back. He hitched her up so she was comfortable and they wandered Navy Pier looking for a hotdog vendor. The October weather was mild so Ian had taken advantage when he was planning Lily’s day, knowing she was wild about theme parks. 

“What’s next?” Blake asked, his fingers itching to light up a cigarette but not wanting to do so in front of Lily. 

“Hotdog and then whatever Miss Lily would like to do...” Ian grinned. 

Lily smiled back. “I think I’m ready to go home and watch Harry Potter.”

“And so it fuckin begins.” Mickey joked. 

 

By the time they got home and changed it was time to order pizzas and watch the first instalment of the Harry Potter boxset Yev bought for Lily birthday present. She was thrilled beyond all expectations when she opened it at breakfast, most likely because it was from her best friend in the world. When she fell asleep an hour into the movie the men groaned quietly to themselves. 

“Means we gotta watch it again right.” Blake sighed. 

“Yup. Nice goin Yev. Couldn’t get the unicorn pyjamas like I said huh?” Mickey muttered. 

Ian stopped the movie and stretched his arms above his head, giving Mickey a dry mouth when he saw the ripples of his abs and his happy trail. 

“I’m beat. Gonna carry Lils to bed and then get an early night.”

Mickey licked his lips. “Me too.”

Blake snorted. “Sure.”

Lily woke up when Ian tried to pick her up. 

“Bed time Princess.” He whispered. 

Lily gave a sleepy smile. “I’ve got to give everyone a hug.”

She went around everyone and hugged them tightly. “I’ve had a lovely birthday. Thank you.”

Mickey squeezed her extra tightly. “You’re very welcome sweetheart.”

“Love you.” She whispered shyly. 

Mickey felt his whole body tingle with emotion. “Love you too.” He whispered back. 

 

Yev and Blake wisely decided to give Mickey and Ian a bit of a head start before going to bed, knowing that there was going to be some sort of action happening on the other side of their bedroom wall. Blake looked at the cover on the movie boxset. 

“Which one would you fuck?” He asked Yev, holding up the box with the picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione on the cover. 

“Hermione.” Yev replied without a second of contemplation. 

Blake’s jaw dropped. “Really?”

“Hell yeah. Emma Watson is fuckin gorgeous.” Yev nodded firmly. 

Blake fell silent, tossing the box onto the table moodily. 

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Blake...”

“I guess I forgot you...” The younger boy trailed off when he found the words stuck in his throat. 

“Fancy girls?” Yev smirked. 

Blake shrugged. “Guess so.”

Yev laughed softly but that only served to rile Blake up further. 

“Stop laughing at me.” He fumed. 

Yev bit his lip but his shoulders still rolled with laughter. “Come on babe. It’s not a big deal.”

“Maybe not to you...”

“What the fuck? You’re mad at me for reminding you something you already knew? I’m bi, Blake. Always have been.”

“I know that!” Blake snapped angrily. “I just wasn’t expecting you to pick her.”

“What? Why?”

“I thought you’d pick one of the guys.”

Yev screwed up his face. “Definitely not the ginger one. Too much of a reminder of Pops. And Harry Potter isn’t my type.”

Blake narrowed his eyes. “Short, skinny and messy dark hair doesn’t do it for you huh?”

Yev was utterly confused for a minute before he realized what Blake was getting at. 

“Babe, you look fuck all like Harry Potter.” He chuckled. 

“Stop taking the piss outta me!” Blake gritted his teeth in temper. 

Yev hated this side of Blake. The defensive side that manifested itself in irrational rage. It usually led to a row and Yev had no interest in arguing with his boyfriend at the end of an otherwise perfect day. 

“Okay. I’m goin to bed before you come up with more crazy shit. I promise I won’t dream about fucking Emma Watson.” Yev retorted and went to leave the room. 

Blake grabbed his arm. “Don’t walk away from me!”

“Don’t talk crazy and I won’t have a reason to!” Yev shook him off. 

“You think you’re so fuckin amazing don’t you? You’ve got life all figured out.” 

Yev stared at Blake in despair. “Just stop talking. You’re gonna say something you regret. I’m not sure what the fuck has happened here but it’s gone too far.”

“What’s happened is that I just remembered you act like you’re like me but you’re not.”

“Like you?”

Blake’s amber eyes were sparkling with pent up rage. “Gay. You’re not gay.”

“I never said I was. You always knew I was bi. What the fuck is this Blake?”

“Maybe I’m just figuring out that I’m only good enough for now. Until you find a girl you wanna fuck and have a family with.” Blake’s mouth was running away with him. 

“Are you serious right now? You think I’m with you as a stop gap for what? A fuckin wife and kids?”

Blake shrugged belligerently. “I am the closest hole, right?”

“Oh my God. Look Blake, I know your own self-esteem is shot to shit but mine isn’t. I don’t need to settle for fuckin you just because we share a room. If I wanted to get laid it wouldn’t be too much hassle. But thanks for thinkin I’m _that_ much of a dick.”

Blake’s face turned red. “So why bother? Go ahead and fuck who you want.”

“I thought that’s what I had been doing! You know, with you!” 

“Whatever. At least I know what I am instead of some part time fag.”

Yev had reached his limit. He knew Blake had issues. His coping mechanism was to hurt himself and his defense mechanism was to lash out and hurt others. But this was beyond any stunt he’d pulled before. This was making Yev question everything he ever believed about the boy in front of him and the life they were building together.  

“I fuck you because I want to, not because I’m horny and you’re the nearest person to me. It’s because I love you and because you turn me on more than anyone I’ve ever seen in my life. I may not be “gay” but I’m not a part time fag. I’m all in when it comes to you Blake. That’s why I scream _your_ name when you have your dick in my ass. Why I beg _you_ for more. That’s why I choke myself on _your_ cock. And fuck...don’t get me started on how much of a fag I am for loving it when I fuck your ass with my tongue.”

“Yev...”

Blake visibly deflated in front of Yev but the older boy wasn’t backing down from his spot on the side of right. 

“Don’t fuckin speak to me, you heartless fuck.” Yev spat. “I’m sick of your moods and your anger and your evil words that you spout off at me like I mean _nothing_ to you. I’m sick of it all Blake. I told you to stop talkin because I knew this would happen. And hey look. I was right. I fuckin love being right.”

Blake stared in horror as Yev snatched up his car keys from the table and stormed out of the house. 

 

_“Come home. I love you_.”

Yev read the message over and over again. His fingertips twitched with the urge to type back a hateful message. Something along the lines of it being Yev’s home and he should’ve been the one to stay and Blake leave. But that would kill Blake. And as much as his whole body was thrumming with anger and rage, Yev wouldn’t ever deliberately hurt Blake. More than he could say for Blake. 

It was 03:56 according to the clock on the dash of his car. It was cold and uncomfortable in the back of his car but there was no way he was going back tonight.  

With shaky hands Yev typed a reply. 

“ _Go to sleep Blake_.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
